two old yet young stars
by Chaosscore
Summary: Stars are old. Stars can guid us , they are something to look up to , well most of the time , sometimes they will punch you in your face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I own neither Ranma1/2 nor Fairy Tail, they both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1 The awakening

Jusendo china:

A fierce battle was raging above Jusendo.

Steel clashed with steel.

Heat clashed with cold, fire leashed out only to be consumed by the ice cold wind , which was in turn consumed by the flames, locking them in an seemingly unending struggle.

The primal furry of the phoenix king Saffron versus the cold determination of the young man known as Ranma Saotome.

Both combatants giving their best. One fought for his wounded pride and to calm his raging anger.

The other fought to protect one he loved like family.

And above all that the stars sat and watched, waited, judged and hoped.

With Ranma

Flames, he was facing a living wall of sheer endless flames, intend only one destroying him and those her cared for.

With, the flames there came a heat strong enough to instantly melt stone, strong enough to vaporize and thus kill him should he allow the flames to truly touch him.

And if surviving these flames alone was not enough of a challenge he also had to dodge or block the mad swings of his enemy's weapon.

Nearly one hour of desperate struggle was enough to tire even the strongest of fighters.

By now he was so tired that the only reason he could still fight was the fact that loosing was not an option.

To lose would not only mean his death but also the mean that Akane would not survive.

Which worried him more than many (Ryouga and Kuno) would believe .

It was that worry combined with his tiredness that lead to a fatal mistake, a fatal mistake that allowed his enemy to break through his guard.

The sharp edges of Saffron's fiery staff aiming right for his heart above which he carried Akane.

That was when it happened.

With Akane:

She was not afraid.

Not of the flames.

Not of the fact that she was currently a doll, nor of the fact that she could feel her life energy slipping away.

However she was worried about Ranma, she could feel him grow weaker, feel how tired he was and she could see the mistakes he was beginning to make.

And she wanted nothing more than to help him.

That was when Ranma made the one unavoidable mistake, a mistake that was going to get them killed.

She could see the sharp edge of Saffron's blade come towards where she was sitting above Ranmas heart.

And then just when the weapon was about to penetrate both of them, it happened.

They were old.

Far older than humanity, older than life itself.

They had existed since the begging of all.

They were the stars.

They were the constellations.

They had faded into existence. At the beginning they did poses neither true awareness nor a true sense of self.

And for countless years their existence remained unchanged. They remained unchanged when life developed, they remained unchanged when life became aware, they remained unchanged when awareness turned into intelligence.

But then magic appeared, it was then that the first of them became what they are now.

Some spontaneously developed an identity, their king being the most prominent example.

Others were born as a part of life and remained that way until something triggered their awakening.

From then on they called themselves celestials or as the living beings named them celestial spirits.

Over time all but to of them awoke.

Those two were the dragon and the phoenix, they remained dormant for so long that even the oldest of their kind started to believe that they would never awake.

That is until they 17 earth years ,or 68 celestial days; ago they suddenly incarnated themselves as two human children.

With Akane

She could remember it.

She could remember coming into existence, could remember her birth, her first breath.

She remembered her childhood , her mother's death, fathers despair, her older sisters greed as well as her oldest sisters kindness.

She could remember her friends, her time in school Kuno included.

And she could remember Ranma, remember the battle he was currently fighting in order to save her.

She knew that she had a choice to make.

She could let Saffron kill both Ranma and herself sending theire souls towards the next life, or she could sacrifice her mortality as well as her humanity. Turning herself into a celestial spirit an eternal servant of celestial mages, which would allow her to save everyone gathered at the battle side.

This wasn't really a question, she would never allow another to die for her.

For she was Akane spirit of the Phoenix. Akane the celestial phoenix.

With Ranma

He could remember everything now.

He could remember fading into existence.

He could remember watching life form, watching it grow and evolve.

He could remember how more and more of his kind awoke, until only two remained.

He could remember being born as a human, remember his parents, his training as a martial artist, the travelling he and his father did.

He could remember getting cursed, meeting Akane.

Akane, he could remember his desperate battle against the phoenix king.

He knew he had a choice to make. He could remain as he was, which would result in the death of both him and Akane or he could sacrifice his humanity, his mortality and above all his gender.

He could die as Ranma Saotome proud practitioner of Anything goes or she could live on for all of eternity as a celestial spirt bound to serve her key holder.

Had it not been for the fact that one of those two choices would lead to the death of an innocent he might have chosen however that wasn't the case.

The choice was an easy one. It was her duty to protect other, because she was the dragon spirit.

Ranma the celestial dragon.

This is the first story I have ever written down, so please excuse any inconsistencies that might pop up. Even though I have planned somewhat ahead.

If my English sucks it does so because its not my native language even though I am doing my best.

So please tell me if you find this story worth your time.

Now I only have to manage uploading this without destroying my configuration.

Thanks for your time

Chaosscore

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **I own neither Ranma1/2 nor Fairy Tail, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 _Speaking/ thoughts_

 **Chapter 2 Leaving**

 **Jusendo China**

One moment Saffron was about to end the lives of both Akane and Ranma.

The next he and everyone else were blasted backwards by what appeared to be two flashes of golden light.

When they could see again, they had to rub their eyes not believing what they were seeing.

The tornado Ranma had summoned in his battle had been replaced with two beings that had never been seen before.

One was a western dragon the other was a giant bird with feathers that seemed to consist of fire.

The dragon had a slender build and was roughly three meters tall and nearly 12 meters long.

It had a long slender neck, a well muscled, though not to bulky, main body and a long tail.

Each of its four feet had five long silvery claws, that seemed long enough to easily impale a human on them.

Its lower body, neck and tail were cowered in dark golden scales, while the dragon's wings were clad in red feathers. Finally the dragons back had what appeared to be red fur crowing on it. (A.N Basically looks like a smaller version of Eileen as a dragon).

An angry sounding screech tore the watching crowds attention from the dragon and towards the the bird hovering next to it.

The bird was slightly larger than the dragon, being around 13 meters tall.

Nearly all of the birds body was cowered in feathers that seemed to consist of deep blue flames.

Only its beak and its well muscled legs with their five clawed feet where not cowered in feathers.

The bird had six long tail feathers, giving it the appearance of having tails.

Somehow everyone knew that this was not just any large, overgrow bird. No this was something else, this was a phoenix. And unlike the giant thing that had once made its home on Kuno's head or Saffron, this one was a true phoenix.

Speaking of Saffron, he had found himself in the unfortunate position of having the full and undivided attention of both the dragon and the phoenix.

Both starring at him, with looks of anger on their faces.

Somehow everyone present knew that his chance of survival had become nearly nonexistent.

 **With Akane**

If you had asked Akane what awakening as a celestial spirit felt like, she would have told you that it felt like having your head set one fire and your limbs stretched beyond their limits.

But that was only the beginning, the pain caused by the physical transformation was nothing compared to the mental one.

She could feel her head fill with knowledge of her abilities, knowledge of what it meant to be an never ageing, immortal being. Oh and she knew everything she had witnessed before her birth as a human. However she also knew that as a celestial spirit she could not remain on earth, at least not without getting weaker by the second.

So if you asked her she would tell you that it hurt worse than anything she had ever felt or even imagined, but at the same time it felt as if she had finally been completed, as if a part she had been missing for her entire life had finally returned.

However before she could fully sort out her own thoughts, she heard what sounded suspiciously like somebody chocking on air.

Turning her attention towards the origin of the chocking, she found the reason she was forced to awake.

Saffron, his eyes wide and a look of fear and surprise clearly visible on his face.

The anger she felt upon seeing him was expected, what she didn't expect was feeling as if his mere existence was an insult to her.

How dare he. Not only did he try to kill her and Ranma, which was bad enough on it's own, no he also dared to call himself a phoenix. And it didn't stop there, no, he also claimed to a phoenix lord. As if something as insignificant as him could ever compare to a true bird of flames.

But worst of all because of him she would never see her family again.

Channeling her anger she used her powers and spat a giant ball of golden flames towards the now panicking, soon to be dead king of phoenix mountain. He would never be reborn, for celestial flames were the hottest flames in existence and even somebody like him would be vaporized by them.

However it seemed she wasn't the only one planning to eradicate Saffron as her attack was joined by beam of golden blue energy.

The two attacks combined midair, with the beam circling her golden flames, before hitting and destroying Saffrons body, causing a surprisingly small explosion.

Turning to her right, where the second attack had come from, her eyes fell on the female dragon she knew to be Draco the celestial dragon or as she knew her Ranma.

Something told her that somewhere in the near future there would be a temper tantrum of the Ranma kind awaiting her and everyone else unfortunate enough to be nearby.

So trying to gain Her attention before Ranma could do anything and to make sure that it was realy whoe she thought it was she brought out one word.

" _Ranma?"_

 **With Ranma**

If you had asked Ranma what awakening as a celestial spirit felt like, she would have told you that it felt like having your head stretched, something growing out of your back and Hinako energy draining technique used in reverse. Meaning that instead of getting your energy drained you were stuffed full of it.

Oh and there was the felling of having your head filled to the bursting with knowledge of all kinds.

Knowledge of her abilities and powers as both a dragon and a celestial spirit.

Knowledge of celestial law as well as the law of dragon kind.

Knowledge that she would have to leave this world, that they would never see their friends and family again.

Knowledge that she would never be able to be male again, at least not truly.

And if it the last two parts didn't exist she would have told you that it wasn't as bad as some of the things her father had done to him during his training, things like the neko ken.

And while it still didn't have the mind scarring effect of the cat fist, it was part of Ranma's do not repeat list, even though that would be impossible.

So to say Ranma was just angry at Saffron for trying to kill both Akane and herself (back then him), was wrong. No she was also angry at him for forcing her to awake.

So Ranma did what every dragon would do in this situation, she shot a dragon breath attack towards the target of her anger.

A breath attack that was joined by a ball of bright golden flames.

Turning to the source of the fireball she found a phoenix.

A phoenix she recognized as the celestial phoenix and as Akane.

Before she could open her mouth to ask for confirmation the phoenix uttered a single word.

" _Ranma?"_

That was all it took to make sure to confirm what Ranma had already recognized, howerver she still answered.

" _Yes, 'kane"_

" _So, it is really you Ranma."_

" _Of course it's me. Who else do you think it was. Did you thing it was P-chan or duck-boy?"_

" _No, and stop insulting Ryouga. Cheez , we just turned into spirits and you already start insulting people."_

" _I', not insulting anyone. It is not as if any of them could ever be as cool and manly as me."_

" _You know that I know that you are female?. You aren't manly at all."_

"What did you just say you, stupid , _uncute"_

 **Narrator view**

However before Ranma could finish her insult, they were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their through.

When Ranma turned her attention towards the source of said sound, she found her self looking at the members of the NWC ( Nerima Wrecking Crew = the people that cause trouble )

The one that had cleared their throat was Ryouga or P-chan as Ranma preferred to call him.

Before Ranma could say anything Ryouga began one of his speeches, that while annoying were nowhere near as bad a Kuno one.

" _You bastard what have you done to Akane. First she nearly dies because of you and now you turn her into a giantbird."_

And before Ranma could retort to that ridiculous sentence, her second most annoying rival know as Mousse opened his mouth to make his own opinion known.

" _Yes Saotome, I allways knew you were not human, but now I know that you are not only a defiler of woman. You are also planning to eat my lovely Shampo."_

That the person those two had just insulted, had just turned into a dragon capable of vaporizing them was apparently something the two hadn't thought about yet.

However before Ranma could answer them in a well thought out manner (read insult them back like a five year old), she was once again interrupted, this time by Akane.

" _Ranma, stop wasting time. Can't you feel it? We can't remain her any longer. We have to go. This world is rejecting us_. And I want to say goodbye before we leave."

And Ranma could feel it. It was as if the very air was trying to push them somewhere else, while something was pulling them away from their current position.

" _Of course I can. But they started it."_

" _Ranma you stupid idiot I want to say goodbye to them before we leave."_

" _I know. You don't have to shout I can hear you just fine." ( dragon hearing)_

Akene harrumphed and turned her attention to Ryouga who was starring at her. _"Rouga could you please do me a favor?"_

" _OF course Akane, anything for you."_

" _Can you please tell my family that I love them and that I will always watch them from the stars."_

" _Huh of course I will but just because Ranma turned you into a giant bird doesn't mean that you can never see them again."_

" _Thank you Ryouga-kun you are a real ."_

Once Akane finished her sentence there was a burst of light that blinded everyone.

When they could see again, they could no longer see Akane. Before anyone could react to that ( Ryouga blaming Ranma ), Ranma spoke one more time with her voice sounding strained.

" _Pop I know that you are mind controlled, but please let mom know that I will miss her."_

And with a second flash of light Ranma ,too disappeared from earth, leaving behind a group of shocked individuals that would forever ask themselves what had just happened.

 **And that was the second chapter. I know their leaving feels kind off rushed, but they where both new celestial spirits, that where in a world where their keys did not exist and they were being called on by the celestial spirit king. But more of that in the next chapter.**


End file.
